1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a memory cell.
2. Related Art
Due to structural properties of a three-dimensional NAND flash memory device to use a poly channel, when a program voltage is applied to a word line, an electron-hole pair may be easily formed by band-to-band tunneling between the word line and another word line adjacent thereto. The formed hole may be charged to the bottom of a drain select line (DSL) due to structural properties, i.e., a floating body, to deteriorate off characteristics of a drain select transistor.